How did they get together?
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [yaoi, MaruiJiroh, AtoJi] [takes place before A day in the Ice Cream Parlor] Jiroh went to the candy store to find his idol. What would happen next? [rated T to be safe]


How did they get together?

**AN:** Hello people! I'm trying to think up another chapter for Journal, my other story, but in the meantime, please enjoy this one. It's before my other story, A Day in the Ice-cream Parlor! Thanks!

**Pairings:** Marui/Jiroh

**Disclaimer:** As I said in my other story, if I owned it…Prince of Tennis would have VERY strange pairings, like this one for example. XD I would be very surprised if I made anyone out there a "Marui/Jiroh" fan.

**

* * *

**

"Ne, Yuushi, notice anything strange about our team?" A red headed acrobatics tennis player asked.

"You mean besides Atobe trying to buy Jiroh almost everything?" Oshitari asked.

"Wait, Atobe is buying Jiroh everything?!"

"You didn't notice there was a king-sized bed in the locker rooms and there are pillows lying around? Not to mention that all the pillows have Jiroh's name on them?"

"Hey! I think Atobe is favoring Jiroh more than us!" Gakuto said, frowning.

"Ya think?" Shishido, who happened to pass by the two while they were in their conversation, asked.

"Oi! Ore-sama did not recruit you to be lazy and slack off!" The team's buchou yelled out, "You're supposed to be practicing!"

Everyone looked at Atobe's stern (but handsome, according to Atobe himself) face. They Hyeotei tennis players decided to get back to work.

After practice was over Gakuto decided to ask THE QUESTION.

"Where's Jiroh?"

The whole locker room went silent.

"…Jiroh is gone?!" Atobe shouted. He looked handsome on the outside (or so he said), but on the inside, he was panicking!

"You didn't… notice?" Oshitari asked.

"_Where is he? …_" Keigo thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, while everyone was panicking in Hyeotei, little old Jiroh was in the colorful candy store. The store practically shouted out, "HEY BUY OUR CANDY!" Well, actually the television commercials shouted that but no one watches TV when they have TENNIS!

Why Jiroh was there was because he was trying to find he idol. The one, the only, red-headed self-proclaimed tensai of Rikkaidai. He entered the candy store. The woman at the counter greeted him with a warm welcome.

"Hello there, how are you today sir? Would you like to try the samples?" The cashier asked a man standing next to Jiroh.

"Sure, I want that gum." The man replied.

Jiroh was sure he heard that voice before. The voice sounded so warm, like someone he knew. Atobe? No, this one sounded a bit more… childish (1). He turned around to his left, where the other man was standing. He had pinkish hair, a yellow Rikkaidai regulars uniform, and carrying a tennis bag. It was non other then Marui Bunta himself!

Marui turned around to the samples section. Unfortunately, his tennis bag hit Jiroh. He fell to the side.

"_I got hit by Marui's tennis bag… wow…_" Jiroh thought, amazed. Weird how he's not thinking about how much it hurts, huh?

"Oh, sorry there." Marui said as he turned around, "You're that guy that keeps finding me in places like these, right? It's like you know my whole schedule."

"_I do know his schedule… WOW, He even knows that!_" Jiroh thought. Although he was thinking, he had a blank face. Marui just stared at him.

"Hey, are you going to be ok? My bag isn't that tough is it?" He blew a bubble from the gum he got from the samples tray.

"Wha…me… Ok…" Jiroh said. "_WOW, _THE_ MARUI BUNTA IS TALKING TO ME. ME!!!_"

"Hello? Earth to whoever you are!" Marui waved his hand in front of Jiroh face. "Are you in there?"

"I…yes!" He shouted. "I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" He got up and brushed himself off.

"At least you weren't hurt. Heh, it'll be sad for me to injured a cute guy like you." Marui said, "Well see you later! I'm going to buy some gum." Bunta walked over to the gum section.

Jiroh silently followed him, he couldn't help but watch the pink-haired tennis player pick up different packages of gum.

Marui looked behind him, "I knew you were there."

"Hehe, sorry…" Jiroh said, he walked near Marui.

"Gum?" Bunta asked.

"But weren't you going to buy that?" Jiroh asked.

"I still have one." Marui said. He walked over to Jiroh. Jiroh was expecting Marui to give him a piece… but Marui kissed him instead.

Jiroh just can't believe it. His idol, Marui Bunta, was there kissing him in a candy store.

When the kiss ended, Marui said, "See ya! I'm going to buy this package of gum."

"What was… ?" Jiroh asked himself, but he found something in his mouth. "_Gum? I guess he did give it to me! I am never going to spit this out! EVER!_"

* * *

It was about three hours after Marui gave him the gum. Jiroh's mother was practically begging him to stop chewing the gum. His dad was almost begging him to stop the popping sound of the gum.

Pop. Pop. Pop.

Eventually, his mom told him to spit it out since he didn't want to risk no tennis. Gum or no gum, tennis is the most important! Even _if_ Marui have it to him.

* * *

"Atobe, don't you think Jiroh is starting to chew gum a lot nowadays?" Oshitari asked the silver haired tennis captain.

Pop.

**

* * *

**

**AN: This idea is a bit overused, huh? XD I couldn't think of another way…oh well. If you liked this story and haven't read my other one, A Day in the Ice-cream Parlor, then what are you waiting for? Go read it! After you review of course! XD**

**Please read my profile for something I think you might want to know. It's all the way on the bottom, so scroll down, it's in bold too. Thanks for reading!**

**Any suggestions are welcome. CC are also welcome too. Flames are not needed if you hate yaoi or the pairing. Thanks for taking your time reading. It makes me very happy that you are reading this story. Thanks again! Any spelling errors are on accident.**


End file.
